


Fan Girl

by WeeBitObsessed



Category: David Lyons - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBitObsessed/pseuds/WeeBitObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan wins 4 passes to Comic-Con and meets David Lyons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to Comic-Con so please forgive any discrepancies.

Jamie

NBC held a contest for the fans to win four tickets and all expenses to Comic- Con San Diego. I was the lucky winner. My friends were not into Revolution (a sin in my opinio n ) so I was alone to face the masses as they went off to their shows.  
First up was the panel and I was guaranteed a question since I won. What should I ask? David Rambo - Can I have your job? Billy Burke - Who did Miles kill in the shed? Erik Kripke - What was your inspiration for writing Revolution? Elizabeth Mitchell - Why is your hair so perfect when there is no shampoo?  
No. My question was going to be focused on my latest celebrity obsession - David Lyons. But what to ask? I had a million question and a lot of them had nothing to do with Revolution.  
The panel had finished talking about all the details we discovered in season 2 and all the things that were promised to come in season 3. The first three questions were serious episode questions. I made a mental note to rewatch seasons one and two when we returned home. How had I missed all these little details? Then it was my turn.  
"Hi. I'm Jamie from New Orleans and I won the NBC / Comic-Con Contest." Everyone applauded. I looked up and David Lyons was looking at me. I was going to die! Mat Vairo who played Conner was sitting next to him and whispered something as the applause died. David whispered back.  
"Congratulations," said the moderator. "Now, what's your question?"  
Oh God! Here it was. I was going to speak to David Lyons in front of a room full of people. I took a deep breath and discovered I had cotton mouth. Ugh!  
"My question is for David. What was your favorite scene to film? And can we please have more shirtless Monroe." There. It was over.  
"Well, they're a lot to choose from and you'll have to ask the writers about shirtless Monroe," he said in his sweet Aussie accent. "One scene that really sticks out for me was when I walked up on Charlie and Conner in the field." Everyone started to laugh.  
"That was a fun scene to film," Tracey added. She and Mat were going back and forth about how great the scene was but I heard none of it. David started to laugh and a huge smile crossed his face. I was going to die and it would be okay.   
"Thanks for the question," David said. "And thanks for watching." Yep. Death was moments away. I walked back to my seat with shaking legs and watched the rest of the session unfold. I prayed someone was recording this because it was going to be a blur when I walked out.  
I purchased my David Lyons/Monroe picture for him to sign and tried to calm down. I downed a bottle of water and peed three times before I walked over to the line.   
I could hear him say to each person, "What's your name? It's great to meet you" or some variation. I told myself it didn't matter. I was going to have my 15 seconds with him.  
It was my turn. "Jamie from New Orleans, right?" Holy shitballs! He remembered me!Don't flatter yourself! They probably pointed me out because of the contest.   
"That's me," I said trying to be so cool and casual. I knew it wasn't working.  
"How are you enjoying Comic-Con?" He was signing my picture and I could wait to look into those deep blue eyes. Why was he wearing a blue shirt? Was he trying to kill me?  
"It's... different," I said honestly.  
He smiled that 1000 watt smile and those baby blues were staring into my eyes. My heart literally skipped a beat. "I'm glad you were able to make it. Are you doing the pictures too?" I could only nod. "Well, I'll be seeing you again."  
"Next," his handler yelled ending my 15 seconds which had actually turned into five whole minutes. I left the room clutching my photo.

 

Another hour until pictures. This was torture! Why couldn't they do pictures and autographs at the same time? The lined started to form and I jumped in.  
"Look at my picture," a girl behind me said. "I wanted Bass to write something personal but he said he couldn't. I'm so bummed!"  
I snuck a peak at my picture. It read - To Jamie. Thanks for being here. XOXO, David.  
Again I chalked it up to being the winner of the contest.   
The line moved fast. He had two handlers this time. I watched and all pics were taken the same way - David put his arm around the person, smile, click, "thank you for coming".  
"Next!" A handler would shout.  
"But I blinked," the girl in front of me said. The handler didn't buy it.  
"Next!" And the girl was lead away.  
I walked up prepared for my last encounter with David. This would last 5 hot seconds and then it would be over. I would never get back to Comic-Con. But I had to stay in the moment.  
"We meet again," David said with a spark in his eyes. Eyes that so perfect they should be illegal.  
"Hello," was all I could manage. We took the picture and I was prepared to walk away.   
"Wait!" David said. "I blinked." The handler taking the picture rolled her eyes. This time he leaned in close enough that I could smell his cologne. Delicious! He rested his head on top of mine and the picture was taken. The handler handed me my cell. "It was lovely to meet you, Jamie."  
"It was great to finally meet you." I extended my hand for a handshake. He took it ever so delicately and placed a small kiss on the top.   
"Aww" I heard some girls sigh.  
"Bitch!" I heard one specific voice spit out.  
"The pleasure was all mine." I floated out of the room reminding myself to send NBC an email. The day was perfect and there was NOTHING that could have made it any better.

 

David

This was my fourth year at Comic-Con. It was fun to meet the fans and talk about the show but it would be a long day. There were interviews with "reporters" who knew nothing about the show or even my characters name. That was annoying but this was a necessary appearance for all of us. Season two had not done as well and the word around the set was that we could get cancelled. The fans had started a grassroots effort to save the show and NBC had given the go ahead for season 3. I still had a steady job and that was always a good thing.  
First up was the panel which was always fun. I truly loved my cast mates and we made each other laugh during those long days on the set.  
The first three questions had nothing to do with my character and were asked by fans who really needed to get a life in my opinion. The fourth person took the mike.  
"Hi. I'm Jamie from New Orleans and I won the NBC / Comic-Con Contest." Everyone applauded.  
"She's hot!" Mat whispered to me. "Yes she is." I whispered back and he was right. She was very tiny with long dark hair braided into one of those complicated braids only a woman or a gay man could do. And she was nervous.  
"Congratulations," said the moderator. "Now, what's your question?"  
"My question is for David. What was your favorite scene to film? And can we please have more shirtless Monroe."  
How do I pick one scene? I could say the fight scenes. I could say the scene when I came back from the dead and told Miles he was my best friend.   
"Well, they're a lot to choose from and you'll have to ask the writers about shirtless Monroe." Some women let ripe some whistles. I had to focus. "One scene that really sticks out for me was when I walked up on Charlie and Conner in the field." Everyone laughed which I knew would happen. I watched the girl and she smiled and laughed too. She was beautiful. I wanted to know more about her but I couldn't give out my number right there. "Thanks for the question," I said. "And thanks for watching."  
I watched her throughout the rest of the panel session. I just could not take my eyes off of her. When the session was over we had a 30 minute break before autographs.  
"Ya think I could go talk to that girl?" Mat asked.  
"Which one? There are lots of girls here." I knew who he wanted to talk too but I was not going to let that happen.  
"You know. The one who won the contest." I had to put a stop to this.  
"No, mate. That would not be cool." Because if anyone was going to talk to her, it was going to be me!  
We were all placed at different tables and were given two sharpie and a "handler" who would keep the line moving along.   
I was nice to everyone but we were told we could not spend much time with each fan. There were more important interviews and such that had to be done. But when she showed up in my line, that rule went out the window.  
"Jamie from New Orleans, right?" I could see the shock on her face along with a slight blush. She had the beginnings of a summer tan and freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. I babbled. I usually don't babble but she actually made me nervous. The handler ended it and I want to go bat shit Monroe on her! My heart fell as she walked away.

After two hours of scribbling my name, my hand hurt. "I saw that girl in your line." Mat said as we headed to the next room where Mat and I had to do a few quick interviews. I said nothing and downed a bottle of water.   
"I was hoping she would come over to me but she didn't."  
"Really?" I said knowing she hadn't since I had watched her sexy ass walk out the door.  
"I was going to give her this." Mat handed me a small folded piece of paper.  
"What is this?" I opened it. It was his phone number. "Mat, you can't give out your phone number to every pretty girl you see. She could be a psycho fan. This number could go out on the net..."  
"It would be worth it to tap that." I wanted to punch him right there. We sat down and the interviews began. The more I thought about it, the more I thought the kid might have a good idea. Maybe I could ask her out for a drink. Get to know her.   
My job as an actor was really no different than anyone else's. It's just my work is out there for everyone to see. Dating was difficult when you work 12 hours a day 6 days a week. Getting involved with anyone on the crew was not an option for me. And I certainly couldn't do online dating. So what would it hurt if I asked her out for a drink.  
The interviews went by quickly because I was focused on meeting Jamie. We headed back to the room we had been in for the autographs except all tables and chairs were gone. This time I had two handlers - one to move the line and one to take pictures. I found a piece of paper, borrowed a pen from the picture taking handler and scribbled in my neatest handwriting, "Meet me for a drink at 7:00 at the Marriott - Dave." The doors opened and fans rushed in. I quickly shoved the piece of paper in my pocket. Back to work. We had been told AGAIN to not spend too much with each fan but make them feel appreciated. One pose, one pic and a thank you for watching.  
I don't know how long I had been standing there but it seemed like forever. My cheeks actually hurt from smiling until I saw her. My stomach dropped and I was nervous again.  
"We meet again," I said trying to be charming but feeling like an idiot.  
"Hello," Jamie said. I don't know which one of us was more nervous. The picture was taken and she began to walk away. I panicked. I did not want her to go.  
"Wait!" I said. "I blinked." A total unbelievable lie. The handler gave me a very dirty look because I was breaking the rules. This time I leaned in close enough that I could rest my head on top of her's and the picture was taken. The handler thrusted the cell phone at Jamie. I had to do something! I'm a trained actor and this woman had my stomach in a twist. "It was lovely to meet you, Jamie."  
"It was great to finally meet you." She extended her hand for a handshake but instead I gently twisted it and place a tender kiss on the top of her hand. She walked away and then I remembered THE NOTE! Shit! I ran out of the room and into the hall of crowded people. Jamie had already disappeared into the crowd. 

The cast and crew decided to go out for a late dinner. It was rare that we had these kind of moments together. I had to change my shirt so I headed back to the Marriott and planned on catching up with everyone later. As I walked down the hall I heard giggling. Fans. I thought with a smile.  
I went into my room changed my shirt, added some deodorant and walked out.   
Crash! A woman with a bucket of ice crashed into me. My shirt was drenched.  
"I'm so sorry," she said with her hand over her mouth.  
"No worries," I said. "It's just a ..." I looked at the woman standing before me. She wore a black Revolution t-shirt and hot pink sleep shorts. It was Jamie and I couldn't speak.  
"I can't believe I did that! Oh my God..." She uttered.  
I smiled. "You're staying here?" She nodded.  
"It was part of the package." She blushed forgetting the mess on the floor.  
"Would you like to have a drink with me?" I asked. I was not going to let this moment pass.  
"Me?" She questioned.  
"Sure you." She looked down and realized what she was wearing. "I have to change so I'll meet you here in 15 minutes."  
She took a deep breath. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll be right back." I watched her walk back to here room and then a scream erupt from her roommates. I smiled and went back into my room to change my shirt - again.


End file.
